The gift
by peppaoceangal
Summary: Each chapter is how every main character feels about Allison and her daughters psychic gifts, Ch 1 is Allison.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own medium. Yeah I know, really interesting disclaimer, but what can I say, this story took all the creativity I have for the day.

**This fanfic is based on Allison/Ariel/Bridget and Marie's psychic powers. It is just an overview of how it affects their lives. Set in Season 4, but I am making Marie 5 years old for the sake of this fanfic.**

CH 1 – Allison's POV

CH 2 – Joe's POV

CH 3 – Ariel's POV

CH 4 – Bridget's POV

CH 5 – Marie's POV

CH 6 – Lee Scanlon's POV

CH 7 – Devalos' POV

CH 8 – Cynthia's POV

CH 9 – Marjorie's POV (Joe's Mother)

CH 10 – Van Dyke's POV (Devalo's opposition)

CH 11 – Michael's POV (Allison's Brother)

**Please give me some more ideas on who to do next!!**

**A/N: I know Allison got the gift from her grandmother, but I cant remember any detail so I have just made the rest up. **

* * *

My gift wasn't bad at first. When I was little I thought I was just extremely lucky, always winning in guessing games. But then as I got older, my gift began to reveal what it really entailed. My friends turned against me, my mother didn't believe me, and so I became the quiet girl with no friends. That all began when I was ten.

_Flashback: Allison watched as her best friend received blow after blow to her legs. Rachel was being attacked by a woman, Allison moved around to try to see the woman's face. Allison was shocked, it was Rachel's mother. She looked drunk as she stumbled away down the hallway. Rachel moaned in pain, her face splattered with blood. Allison only wished she could help her friend, but all she could do was stand there and stare. That was the worst part about her dreams, she couldn't do anything to help. _

_The next day Allison anxiously waited for Rachel, eventually she spotted her coming through the school gates. Just as she suspected, she was wearing long pants, even though it was the middle of summer. _

"_Hey Al! What's up?!" Rachel said cheerfully_

"_Nothing much, why are you wearing pants?Its like 40 degrees outside, you must be sweltering!" Allison said casually, not wanting Rachel to become suspicious. _

"_Oh, I, um, I didn't have any shorts left, and you know how I hate to wear skirts or dresses!" She replied, looking nervous._

"_Hey Rachel, you know you can always talk to me, if-if there is anything wrong – at home .." Allison realised as soon as she spoke that she had made a terrible mistake._

"_What goes on at home is my business, so stop prying Allison!" Rachel snapped and promptly walked off. _

* * *

_Allison walked into the classroom and sat down with her group of friends. As she did so, Rachel narrowed her eyes. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" Rachel asked in a snobby tone. _

"_Um, I'm sitting down," Allison replied quizzically. _

"_Not here you're not" One of the other girls retorted._

"_Go sit somewhere else, you freak! We don't want you near us!" Rachel snarled._

_Allison felt tears dropping from her face as the girls turned their backs on her. How could she lose her friends so quickly? She hated her gift – she wanted it gone! _

_(End Flashback)_

Even though my gift isolated me at times, sometimes I am grateful for it. Sometimes it shows me things that I am highly happy to see. My Grandmother was very close to me, and when she passed on, she visited me, comforted me when I felt most alone. That is what keeps me going, when I am affected by the horrible things that I witnessed.

* * *

_Flashback: Allison was crying heavily into her pillow, nothing made sense. Why did she have to have this stupid gift? Even her mother was against her, she made it seem like Allison was making all of it up, just to get attention. But she wasn't! _

"_No you are not making it up," A voice suddenly appeared, and Allison looked up. She couldn't believe it, standing before her was her Grandmother. The one person who really understood her. _

"_Grandma is that you?" She asked with a timid voice. _

"_Yes sweetie, and its okay, you have this gift for a reason!" _

"_Why, to make my life miserable?" Allison murmured. _

"_No! You are supposed to help people, reunite family and friends, and I know you don't understand much about your gift yet, but trust me it is something to respect. And I am not telling you that you wont hate it at times, because you will, but you have to understand that it is for the greater good, okay?" Her grandma said in a soft, soothing voice. _

_Allison nodded her head and her grandmother smiled. The front door opened and closed and it became apparent that her mother was home. _

"_I have to go Allison, but there is one more thing, never tell anyone you don't fully trust about your secret." _

_Footsteps were coming down the hall, and Allison turned her head to the doorway, she turned back and started to say something, but her grandmother was gone. _

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

So all in all, I am grateful for my gift, and in some ways I am happy that my daughters have it as well. I feel like we are closely connected. But in many ways I wish that I hadn't passed it onto them, knowing that your own daughters see such horrible things in their sleep because of you, is not a nice thought. I wish I could stop that, but some things are beyond my control, and I guess I just have to accept that.

"_Girls, just wanna have fu-un, Oh girls, just wanna have fun," _I watched on as Ariel, Bridget and Marie danced around the radio, to their favourite song. We are normal human beings, we just have another sense, I thought as I stepped down into the garage and joined in the dancing.

"_Cos, girls, just wanna have fu-un, Oh girls, just wanna have fun,"_

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I read the stats people!! If you review my story, I promise to review at least one of yours!!

Peppaoceangal! :)


End file.
